SIS: Wallace Cup
by Heracross0122
Summary: While competing in the Wallace Cup, Ash encounters an old friend. What happens when an early appearance of his crush causes trouble with an old friend? Amourshipping. One-Sided Advance Shipping. Starting in Episode 78 of the Diamond and Pearl Battle Dimensions series.
1. Reunion

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _This is a side project which takes place in the Wallace Cup from the Sinnoh anime. Amourshipping and One-sided Advanceshipping._**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Reunion..._

As Dawn continued to feel insecure about her contest skills, even while her friends showered her with encouragement, she still managed to emerge successfully from the first round of the prestige's Wallace Cup. But May, Zoey and especially Ash have different roles to play before the end of this spectacular contest, and a certain person is right around the corner...

* * *

May and Dawn are up in their room chatting. Zoey is also sharing with them, but she had to step out. With a collections of foods on a blanket, the only pokemon joining in with the midnight feast is Munchlax.

"Wow Dawn, having a top coordinator as a mum must have gotten you on the contest path early." May reasoned. "Am I right.".

"Yeah... I even begged her to teach me her secret recipe for poffins." Dawn replied. "Wasn't it the same for you?".

"Oh no... At first I only wanted to travel." May replied. "I only got into contests after travelling with Ash for a bit.".

"You sure seem to talk about Ash a lot." Dawn replied with a mischievous smirk. "You don't like him by any chance, do you?".

"WHAT!?" May exclaimed completely red. "Don't be ridiculous... I mean, come on. He's Ash and...".

"I take that as a yes." Dawn replied, triumphantly.

"... Fine." May replied with a defeated sigh. "Yes, I like him... I thought I would get over him after travelling to Johto, but I can't stop my feelings.".

"You should tell him, ya know." Dawn replied.

"You can't be serious." May replied, not believing what she's hearing. "He's Ash. And and... He's so dense.".

"Come on May... No need to worry." Dawn encouraged. "Just confess before you head back to Johto and at least you will be clear to him... Nothing could go wrong.".

"I guess it might not hurt too..." May was starting to come round, but was was cut off by a loud,

 **BANG!**

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." May replied. "Come on.". The two girls ran out of their room and towards the boy's room where they saw Ash leaving with Pikachu... Looking rather annoyed. Brock was still in the door way.

"What's up with him?" Dawn asked.

"Hehehe, he fell out of bed." Brock replied nervously. "I think he's just gone to get some air.". The girls accepted the answer and returned to their own room. May secretly wanted to follow, but decided not too... She didn't know what it was, but she just had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen...

* * *

Walking across the pavement, with the moonlight and street lights to show his way, Ash and Pikachu were walking in silence. He has since calmed down after his rude awakening, but something was still bothering him.

The dream he was having, it was about his childhood friend... And crush, Serena. He met her when he was six, at Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp... Oh, who is he kidding, he well past the crush stage by now. She never told him where she was from, only that it isn't Kanto. He has spent every moment of his journey, looking for her. Sure, he may act dense, but that's because he is only interested in Serena... The only other person... The only other pokemon to know this is Pikachu...

Sighing sadly, Ash leaned against the rail, overlooking the beautiful lake. Seeing the powerful blue colour of the water, Ash couldn't help but lightly chuckle to himself.

"Her eyes... The colour reminds me of her eyes." Ash whispered softly, as his hand rummaged through his pocket.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Nothing Pikachu... I'm just thinking about her again." Ash replied as he pulled a pink ribbon out of his pocket. Holding it in his hands, Ash couldn't stop his eyes from getting watery. "... Serena.".

"Pikachu." The electric type nodded in understanding. He's gotten use to his trainer thinking about that girl with the straw hat, as he nicknamed her.

"Why Pikachu?" Ash asked, in a depressed tone.

"Pika P?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Why... Why didn't she tell me where she lives?... Why didn't I ask where she lives?..." Ash pleaded for answers. "Why didn't... I tell her that I love her?... Serena.".

"Pika Pikachu. Pika Pi, Pika." Pikachu explained, due to their strong bond, Ash has a pretty good idea about what Pikachu is saying.

"Thanks buddy... I will." Ash replied with a warm smile. "When I see Serena again, I will tell her that I love her.".

"Why wait?" A female voice spoke from behind the pair. Turning around, Ash and Pikachu saw a honey blonde, medium length haired girl, around Ash's age. The Pallet native recognised her straight away.

"Serena!" Ash exclaimed in shock and slight fear, with one question running through his mind, did she hear him confess?

"Hello Ash... It's, been a long time." Serena spoke softly as she took a step close, causing Ash to blush.

"Serena?" Ash questioned.

"So you do remember me?" Serena replied happily as she took his hand in hers. Ash could only blush and nod. "That's good... Um... Did you mean what you said to Pikachu?".

"Mean what?" Ash asked, flustered, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"When you said... You... Love... Me?" Serena replied, making a gap between each word. Both trainers were now bright red. Ash has lost his voice and could only answer with a nod of the head. Pikachu knew what was coming, and decided to take off, leave the two of them, alone.

"Yeah... After you left, I was really down... I talked to my mum, the professor and some wild pokemon... In the end, they told me that I was in love." Ash explained. "As I started travelling, sure, I was collecting gym badges, but... I was also looking for you... No matter where I went, you was the one who kept me going... I love you.".

"Well... I love you, too." Serena replied, bashfully.

"Y-you do?" Ash asked, stuttering. Serena replied with a shy nod. "Then... Will you do me the honour and b-be my girlfriend?". The shock that Ash would come straight out and ask that, was a total surprise to Serena.

"YES!" She excitedly replied as she jumped into Ash's arms. The two remained in a tight hug, both red faced, neither knows how long they were like that, but neither really cared.

"Hey Serena... Why are you here in Sinnoh... Is this where you live?" Ash asked as they remained in the close hug.

"No... Sorry, by the way for not telling you where I live... It's the Kalos region." Serena replied. "But I saw you compete in the Hearthome Tag Battle tournament on TV a while ago, cheeking the pokemon league website I saw your name for the next Lily of Valley conference so I got my starter, and got on a plane to come and find you.".

"You came all this way... For me?" Ash asked, touched.

"Of course." Serena quickly replied. "After all, you said you was looking for me throughout your travels.".

"Hehehe, I guess your right." Ash replied bashfully. A cold breeze blew past the couple, making Serena shiver. Ash took his jacket off and handed it to Serena. "Here put this on.".

"Oh, thank you, Ash." Serena replied as she wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

"Serena... Do you want to come to our hotel... I'm sure my friends would like to meet you." Ash offered.

"Thanks Ash, but I already have a room at the pokemon centre." Serena replied. "I left all my things there, including my pokemon for a cheek up... I only came out to hopefully find you.".

"Alright then, I'll walk you back." Ash offered.

"Thank you." Serena replied with a peck on the cheek. The couple walked back to the pokemon, making plans to meet up tomorrow where Serena will meet Ash's friends. Since Serena had Ash's jacket on, she used the opportunity to cuddle Ash, to keep him warm on the walk back...

* * *

After dropping Serena off at the pokemon centre, Ash made his way back to the hotel and his room with Brock and Pikachu waiting for him.

"Someone seems happy." Brock commented as Ash walked in with the biggest smile Brock has ever seen. Pikachu was already asleep on Ash's pillow.

"Brock... To night is the best night ever." Ash commented seriously. "Nothing could ruin it.".

"Really... How so?" Brock replied intrigued.

"You'll just need to wait until tomorrow." Ash replied, slyly as he climbed into bed.

"Alright then... Goodnight, pokemon master Ash." Brock replied as he turned out

"Night, pokemon breeder Brock." Ash replied with a yawn and soon, everyone was asleep.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, were back with the Wallace Cup, and the second round contest battles." Marian announced. "So Wallace, would you mind saying a few words to our remaining coordinators?".

"I bid all of you, lovely coordinators hello." Wallace replied. "It's time to bring all your excitement and passion to the world. And I thank you all.".

"In a contest battle, their is a time limit of five minutes where both coordinators need to deplete their opponents points to zero using the most stylish and perfectly exequited moves." Marian explained. "The winner of these battle will advance until only one remains who will win this beautiful Wallace Cup Ribbon.".

"Hey Dawn, you seem so relaxed now." May commented,

"Yeah, I feel a lot more confident about the second round." Dawn replied. "Of course believing in my pokemon helps a lot.".

"Piplup." The water starter cheered from Dawn's arms.

"Of course, relaxed is how everyone is right now." Zoey pointed to Ash, who was stood by the door, clearly excited and inpatient. The group went over to him.

"Come on, where is she?" Ash thought to himself, not noticing the group approach him.

"Hey Ash... Everything alright?" Dawn asked, nervously.

"Huh, what..." Ash turned to the group in surprise. "Yeah Dawn, everything is absolutely fine.". Everyone but May seemed to accept it, although she couldn't do anything as...

"Can May Maple please report to battlefield C for her first round match." The stage hand requested.

"Well... That's my cue guys." May stated. "Wish me luck.".

"Come on, you'll be fine." Zoey replied.

"Yeah... You are the princess of Hoenn... After all." Dawn added.

"Good luck May, we'll be cheering you on all the way." Ash added. May blushed at Ash's words, before whipping it away and smiling confidently.

"Thanks guys... I best get going." May replied, and ran away to her battle. Before anyone could say anything, a furry fox pokemon ran up to Ash's leg and barked friendly to the Pallet native.

"Hello there..." Ash greeted happily as he bent down to the Pokemon's level. Pulling out his pokedex. "Let's see which pokemon you are.".

 _Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs._

"So where's your trainer, Fennekin?" Ash asked.

"Right behind you, Ash." Serena spoke, making the group turn towards her.

"Serena!" Ash exclaimed clearly excited. He quickly threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. This surprised his group of friends. Dawn and Zoey were just happy that May left so she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Good to see you too, Ash." Serena replied as she returned the hug. "I got Fennekin to track you down, using her nose... I was hoping to see you before your battle.".

"Um Ash... Mind introducing us?" Brock asked.

"Hehehe, sure guys." Ash replied, embarrassed. "Serena... This is Brock, one of my oldest friends and travelling companions, who wants to be a pokemon breeder... Dawn, another friend and travelling companion who wants to become a top coordinator... And Zoey, Dawns rival... There's also May, who is aiming to be top coordinator and travelled with us in Hoenn and Kanto's Battle Frontier.".

"Nice to meet you." Serena greeted.

"Guys... This is Serena, my girlfriend." Ash announced with a sense of pride. The group was in total shock. Brock had curled up into a ball, as if a certain female Professor's name was mentioned. While Dawn and Zoey were too lost for words.

"Can Ash Ketchum please report to Battle Field F for his first round battle?" The stage hand requested.

"Guess I should get going." Ash replied as he gripped Bruizel's pokeball.

"Good luck Ash." Serena wished with a peck on the cheek, which further shocked the group.

"Yeah... Good luck..." Dawn added, completely lost. Whilst all the girls waved him off. Ash ran off towards his field, leaving Pikachu with Serena.

* * *

"The fifth battle of the first round is about to begin." Marian announced. "On my right, it's Ash. On my left, it's Kyle. Five minutes on the clock... Begin.".

"Buizel, I choose you." Ash shouted as he released his battle hungry water type, with a lightening seal.

"Bui Bui." Buizel let out a battle cry as he prepared for the up coming fight.

"Lanturn, your up." Kyle shouted as he released his water electric type.

* * *

"So that's a Lanturn." Dawn commented as she cheeked her pokedex.

 _Lanturn, the Light Pokémon and the evolved form of Chinchou. Lanturn's antennae light is strong enough to penetrate the ocean and any seam of the water's surface._

"And Ash has a Buizel." Serena also cheeked her pokedex.

 _Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller._

* * *

 _Ash VS Kyle:_

"Now Lanturn, use Charge." Kyle instructed. Lanturn had it's antennae fill with electricity as it jumped into the air. Diving under water, the light could still be seen. Ash's points dropped to 85.

"And a great kick off to show the unique typing of a duel water and electric type pokemon." Marian announced.

"We can use that charge Buizel, and use Sonic-Boom." Ash announced. Buizel jumped into the air and spun his tail over his head, sending a shock wave from his tail through the water. Due to the charge giving off Lanturn's exact location, it hit directly, and sent Lanturn flying into the air. Kyle's points dropped to 80.

"Buizel launches a powerful Sonic-Boom, sending Lanturn high up into the air." Marian announced.

"And, if you don't mind, I think we will use that Sonic-Boom as well." Kyle replied. "Thunderbolt, Lanturn.". Lanturn aimed it's antenna and fired a powerful electric bolt at Buizel. It struck the water type hard. Ash's points dropped to 55.

"And Lanturn unleashes a powerful mid air Thunderbolt, and it costs Ash some major points." Marian announced.

"Most trainers changed their pokemon from round one, but you kept your Buizel in... So I can predict exactly what your going to do." Kyle taunted. "Ice Beam, Lanturn.". Lanturn fired an Ice Beam at Buizel.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Ash replied confidently. "Let's use that Ice Beam Buizel, and use a spinning Aqua Jet.". Buizel surrounded himself in water and flew head first into the Ice Beam, whilst spinning. The Aqua Jet became frozen solid, and the spinning kept it moving. Kyle didn't react in time and it beautifully struck Lanturn, which also freed Buizel. Kyle's points dropped to 40.

"And a stunning Ice Aqua Jet, puts Ash back into the lead." Marian announce. "Incredible.".

"Hydro Pump." Kyle shouted. Lanturn fired a powerful blast of water at Buizel. The water sparked which lowered Ash's points to 45.

"Break it up with Sonic-Boom." Ash shouted. Buizel launched another Sonic-Boom which cancelled the Hydro Pump. Kyle's points lowered to 25.

"Thunderbolt, Quick." Kyle shouted. Launching another Thunderbolt, Buizel was struck hard again. Ash's points dropped to 20. "Looks like this is over.".

"No way, we don't give up until it's over." Ash declared and Buizel let out a powerful battle cry in agreement, cancelling Thunderbolt. Kyle's points lowered to 20. "Aqua Jet into Brick Break!". Buizel flew off in another Aqua Jet and in a matter of moments, Buizel was in front of Lanturn. Breaking through it's own Aqua Jet, the water made Buizel shine, and with a swift chop of his paw, Lanturn was stuck hand into the water. Kyle's points dropped to 5.

"Amazing, even after too super effective hits, Buizel is still up to battle." Marian announced.

"Quick Lanturn use." Kyle shouted but Lanturn resurfaced with swirls in it's eyes. The three judges put up three red X's, as the rest of Kyle's points were drained.

"Lanturn is unable to battle, meaning moving onto the top 8 is... Ash and Buizel." Marian announced.

* * *

"Wow, Ash is really good." Serena spoke in amazement. "That Ice Aqua Jet was awesome.".

"Actually Serena, Buizel was original Dawn's pokemon, and Ice Aqua Jet was her idea." Brock pointed.

"Hey guys... Where's Ash." May asked as she approached.

"He just won his battle." Serena replied. "I'm Serena, by the way.".

"Nice to meet you, Serena." May replied. "I'm May.".

Dawn, Zoey and Brock all watched nervously as the two girls first encountered each other. One of them is Ash's girlfriend, whilst the other is deeply in love with him. Things will get worst before they get better, as the Wallace Cup... Continues...


	2. Heartbreak

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _This chapter reveals Ash and Serena's relationship to May, and sides are taken. Plus we meet Serena's pokemon... Let's go..._**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! If I did, Serena would still be in the anime.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Heartbreak..._

"Hey guys... Where's Ash." May asked as she approached.

"He just won his battle." Serena replied. "I'm Serena, by the way.".

"Nice to meet you, Serena." May replied. "I'm May.".

"May... Oh, your the person who Ash travelled Hoenn with." Serena remembered what Ash said.

"So you know Ash?" May asked, getting slightly worried.

"Yeah... I'm his..." Serena replied but was cut off by Ash returning.

"Hey guys." Ash spoke as he walked into the group. "Congrates May on your win.".

"Hehehe, thanks Ash." May replied sweetly.

"Can Dawn Berlitz please make her way to battlefield J for her first round battle." The stage hand requested.

"Okay guys, I've got to go." Dawn announced.

"Good luck Dawn..." Ash replied. "I've got to get Buizel healed but we will all be cheering you on.". The others also said good luck and Dawn ran off. Afterwards, Ash got changed then walked back to the pokemon centre with Serena hand in hand, which annoyed May, why were these two holding hands... The others decided to wait for Dawn...

* * *

"Come on out guys, and say hello." Ash shouted as he released all his pokemon. His team was: Pikachu, Gligar, Chimchar, Turtwig, Staravia and Buizel (Buizel has already been healed). As soon as Gligar appeared, he jumped into the air and glided towards Ash, with his tongue out and a wink. Knocking Ash onto his back, Gligar was giving him a sort of hug. "Arg, I'm happy to see you too.".

"Hehehe, your Gligar is really cute." Serena giggled sweetly as Ash got the ground flying type of off him. "In fact, all your pokemon, are amazing.".

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash replied, nervously. "Now... Serena, these are: Pikachu, Gligar, Chimchar, Turtwig, Staravia and Buizel... Guys, this is Serena... My girlfriend.". The look of disbelief on the Pokemon's face caused Serena to giggle cutely, while Ash had a massive sweat drop.

"Okay then, time to meet my pokemon." Serena replied as she through two pokeballs into the air. Her team was: Fennekin, and Roserade. Serena also pulled an egg out of her bag. It was brown with a white bar going around the centre. Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned Serena's two other pokemon:

 _Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with it's sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer - like elegance._

"Wow Serena, your pokemon are all awesome." Ash praised. The two of them made their way over to a bench

"Thanks, I met Roserade here in sinnoh, a purple hair guy released her and I took her in." Serena explained.

"Paul." Ash growled.

"You know him?" Serena asked.

"We've... Met." Ash replied, while trying to calm down. "He did the same thing too Chimchar, and then I offered Chimchar the chance to join me.".

"I just want to know what kind of pokemon is in this egg." Serena moaned. "I was given it by a nice lady at a day care.".

"Ya know, the design on it looks familiar." Ash replied in teasing tone. "It looks like the egg May had while we travelled Kanto's Battle Frontier.".

"So you could tell me what it will hatch into?" Serena asked sweetly, with puppy dog eyes.

"I could..." Ash replied. "But why ruin the surprise?".

"Humph." Serena pouted. "I'll just need to get it out of you.". Ash sweat dropped at the tone of her voice.

"How do you plan to do that?" Ash asked, nervous.

"I have my ways..." Serena replied with a smirk. She then stood up and sat Ash's knee. With one hand on Ash's cheek, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Which he obviously returned. The two remained like that, for who knows how long, only taking short breaks to catch their breath before continuing.

Not long later, Brock, Dawn, May and Zoey all turned up at the pokemon centre. They were walking past the back battlefield, when they saw Ash's six pokemon running around having fun, along with Fennekin and Roserade. Then they spotted the two people sat on a bench, kissing. Walking closer, they saw that two people are Ash and Serena.

"It's just not fair." Brock moaned as he curled up into a ball behind a tree, swirling his finger around the floor.

"I didn't know he had it in him." Zoey replied, sound slightly proud. May was trembling, clenching her fist, as her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to go over and both of them up, she was hurting and wanted to hurt them in return, but she didn't, some masterful force stopped her... Instead she closed her eyes as the tears started running, and bolted off, only letting the cry's of her breaking heart make a sound.

Dawn frownd, she has become good friends with May, how could they treat her like that, Ash is suppose to be her friend as well. Filled with rage, Dawn stood in front of the couple, who up to this point didn't realise anyone else was there. But Dawn's shadow grabbed there attention and broke their lips apart.

"Dawn?" Ash questioned with genuine confusion, the girl who is like his little sister looks angrier then a raging Beedrill.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dawn shouted at the top of her voice. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MAY!?". With that, Dawn ran away, after May. While Ash looked even more confused.

"What did I do?" Ash asked. Serena replied with a shoulder shrug and reassuring hug. Zoey approached the couple, while she does feel bad for May, she also knows Ash has a right to chose who he wants to be with, and he has clearly made his choice, so she will respect it.

"I'll go and talk to them." Zoey reassured. "But you might want to lay low for a few days.". Ash nodded in a sort of understand and put it down to girl things. Sure, he isn't dense like how he's been acting, but that doesn't mean he fully understands the opposite gender... What man does?

"Thanks Zoey." Ash replied gratefully, they may not always see eye to eye, but at least he knows not everyone is against him, for what ever he has apparently done.

"Don't mention it." Zoey replied before running off towards the two girls.

"What should I do now?" Ash asked. "Zoey did tell me to lay low for a few days.".

"You can stay at the pokemon centre with me." Serena offered.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied with a peck on the cheek. "I'll go and get my stuff from the hotel... I just hope whatever is going on, gets sorted.". With that, Ash returned his pokemon and Serena did the same, then they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand...

* * *

"Come on May, open the door." Dawn pleaded. Hid in one of the stalls in the female toilets, May is sobbing her shattered heart out. Dawn was stood outside the stall, trying her best to comfort her new friend, but she hasn't done anything like this before. Suddenly, Zoey walked in.

"May... Come on out of there." Zoey instructed.

"What's the point!?" May snapped back.

"So I can talk to you." Zoey replied. Followed by a light hearted chuckle. "I feel kind of silly talking to a bathroom stall.". After a few moments of silence, the door was unlocked and Zoey opened it, to see May sat on a toilet with a load of toilet paper, filled with her tears.

"Yes?" May asked in an unusually bitter tone.

"Come on May, its not that bad." Dawn tried to reassure.

"How is it, not that bad?" May snapped in a harsh tone.

"May... Listen, I know your hurting right now, but it will get better." Zoey explained, with a reassuring hand on the shoulder. "Why don't we go back to the hotel, put on a movie and just have a girls night.". May nodded slowly and hesitantly stood up, pulling the two girls into a hug. The trio set off back to the hotel.

Unfortunately, as they arrived at the hotel, Ash and Serena walked out, hand in hand. That set May off again, who ran past them, in a similar state as before. Dawn was raging mad, break a heart is one thing, but rubbing it in the girls face is another.

"Nice going Ash!" Dawn shouted clearly angry, before running after May. Ash looked bewildered. Zoey sighed before walking after the two girls.

"What did I do?" Ash asked, clearly having no clue about the pain he is unknowingly causing.

"I don't know, Ash." Serena replied as she gave him a hug, which he returned. "Now come on, we can get some ice cream... That should cheer you up.".

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied gratefully, with a peck on the cheek. "Let's go.". The couple walked off together...

* * *

Ash and Serena walked off and got themselves some ice cream, eating while walking around the lake. Although, they looked happy on the outside, like a young loving couple, on the inside, Ash was filled with guilt. May is upset and Dawn is angry with him, and he has absolutely no clue what has caused it. Serena was also worried, she doesn't know 100% for whats going on, but she can make a good guess...

Once Brock recovered from his depression that the normally dense Ash beat him in the race for finding true love, he returned to the hotel room to find a note Ash left him.

' _Hi Brock, I don't know what's going on but May and Dawn are upset with me. Zoey said she will sort it and I should just stay away for the time being. Serena's letting me stay with her at the Pokemon Centre and I've just collected the stuff. See ya later mate, Ash... And Pikachu_.' The letter read.

Great, so their is a divide in the group. This is Misty all over again. Of course, that had a happy ending as she got of her crush on Ash and is now with Tracey, but what is going to happen. The Wallace cup is oven in a few days, what will happen if the divide is still their...

Dawn and Zoey found May in their hotel room, sobbing into her pillow, they spent best part of an hour calming May down, then watched a movie for the night, ' _Shellos and the City 2_ '. Whilst watching the film, all three girls were lost in their own thoughts. May's head was filled with horror images of Ash and Serena together and her growing old, alone. Dawn was filled with anger and hatred for the raven haired boy who has hurt her new friend like this. Zoey was trying to come up with a peaceful solution to benefit everyone, she may not know this Serena girl, and she hardly knows May, but neither one has done anything wrong, even Ash is innocent as he never set out to hurt anyone... If only there is someway to resolve this dilemma... Or the Wallace Cup maybe the last time the group is together...

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

Amourshippingfan : _Thanks, all the support_ _helps_

Willow The Wisp : _Thank, it may be rushed but to be honest, it is hard to win. J.O.A.P.M, people were complaining that the relationship was too slow, so... To each their own_

Guest _: Thanks, all the support helps, I will try and up date soon_

D.J. Scales _: Thanks_

Guest _: Thanks, all the support helps_

Guest _: Thank you_


	3. Flashback

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Let's see what happens in the Wallace Cup, now that there has been this divide. We also learn about Ash's and Serena's history._**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! If I did, Brock would get a girl...**_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Flashback_

Early in the morning Ash woke up in a bed, with Serena's arms wrapped around him, and her head on his chest. He remembered that he had to share Serena's room since the pokemon centre was fully booked, and when she booked, she only got one bed, as it was only her, at the time.

Looking around, he saw his sleeping bag on the floor, partly laid out. There is only one bed, he was going to sleep like he was camping out, but Serena insisted that they share the bed.

Ash looked at her, and let out a light chuckle, never did he imagine that entering the Wallace Cup would reunite Ash with Serena. The light chuckle made Serena stir, and she sat up, looking at Ash with a blank expression, as he sat up next to her.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well... Her hair was messy and everywhere... Your cheeks are rosy pink." Here Ash used his thumb to whip a small trail of saliva from the corner of Serena's mouth. "And there's this... Yet you are still so adorable.". Serena felt a rush of affection and threw herself at Ash, wrapping her arms around him, snuggling her head into Ash's neck.

"Thank you." Serena replied gratefully, barely above a whisper.

"What for?" Ash asked, with a peck on the cheek. "I was only telling the truth.". Serena just enjoyed the embrace, before a thought entered her mind.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing after the Wallace Cup?" Serena asked.

"Well... The next gym is in Pastoria City... So I guess that is the next stop." Ash replied.

"Wait... If your going for gym badges, why are you in the Wallace Cup?" Serena asked.

"Well... We met Wallace and he thought competing would be good experiance for Buizel, since he was origionally Dawns Pokemon." Ash explained.

"You met Wallace, that's so cool." Serena replied.

"I prefer meeting you." Ash replied with a peck on the cheek. Serena smiled and just snuggled into him more. Ash enjoyed the embrace, but after a few minutes of just cuddling, Ash sighed, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, with sympathy.

"Nothing... I just want to no what I've done to May and Dawn." Ash replied, clearly upset. "I've been like a mentor to both of them... What have I done?".

"I don't know Ash." Serena answered honestly, but also sympathetically. "When did you first notice it?".

"Well... I guess the first major sign was at the pokemon centre... But thinking back there might have been something after my contest battle against Kyle." Ash explained.

"Maybe their upset that your competing with them." Serena suggested.

"No... I've competed with them in contest before, and they were fine back then." Ash reasoned.

"Maybe they were just having a bad day, and took it out on you." Serena suggested. "I really don't know.".

"Thanks Serena, your the best." Ash replied with a thankful smile and peck on the cheek. "We should get ready for the next round of the contest.". With that Ash stood up, and grabbed a clean set of clothes, and went into the bathroom to get changed, while Serena got ready in the main room.

* * *

"Welcome back to this years Wallace Cup." Marian announced. "Today we are hosting the top 8 battles... We've already seen Ash and his Buizel win their battle, with style and power... Making him the first contested in Wallace Cup history to make it to the quarter finals with only using one pokemon.".

"Although impressive, it would be nice to see some of his other pokemon." Mr Contesta spoke.

"It was quiet remarkable." Mr Sukizo remarked.

"From the way Buizel moved, it has clearly been raised very well." Nurse Joy commented.

"Like the sea with a storm, Buizel pure power has beauty within itself." Wallace commented.

"Now moving on to our third top 8 battle, on my left, it's May." Marian announced as May ran onto the field. Since Ash was on the right, last battle, the two did not meet. "And on my right, it's Zoey!".

"Hey Zoey, good look." Ash wished as he passed the older coordinator. "How are things now?".

"The girls are better, I'm sure everything will work out." Zoey reassured. "But I must get going.". With that, Ash left to the pokemon centre, hand in hand with Serena, while Zoey ran out and took her place on the battlefield.

"Five minutes on the clock... Begin." Marian declared.

* * *

 _May VS Zoey:_

"Alright Beautifly." May spoke with a twirl before throwing her pokeball. "Take, the stage.".

"Now Glameow, curton." Zoey shouted as she released her normal type.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May shouted. The bug type flapped her wings and a sparkling just was formed, hitting Glameow. Zoey's points dropped to 85.

"Now, jump Glameow." Zoey instructed. Glameow pounced out of the Silver Wind, taking Beautifly by surprise, cancelling the attack. "Shadow claw.".

"Psychic!" May countered. Beautifly shot a psychic wave out of it's eyes, but Glameow swiped it away with one shadow Claw, the swiped the other one, across Beautifly's face. May's points dropped to 80.

"Keep up the pressure, Slash on the water." Zoey shouted. Glameow jumped backwards in the air, then landed, claw first in the water, which sent it flying and trapping Beautifly.

"Psychic on that water!" May shouted. Beautifly surrounded itself in a psychic field, and made a dazzling water display. Zoey's points dropped to 60.

"And it looks like Glameow's stuck while May and Beautifly are racking up major points with their water art show." Marian announced.

"Don't count us out yet." Zoey replied. "Shock Wave.". Suddenly, electricity burst out of Glameow's tail and through the water, shocking Beautifly, and stopping the water show. May's points dropped to 60. Both pokemon returned to their normal battle spots.

"Now folk's look at Glameow, with the electricity shining off its wet fur makes the normal type look beautiful." Marian announced as May's points dropped to 55.

"Let's finish this." Zoey declared. "Iron Tail.". As its tailed became covered in metal, Glameow jumped towards the bug flying type.

"Below you, Silver Wind!" May shouted. Aimed at the water, Beautifly unleashed another Silver Wind, which sent the water flying, and it covered Glameow, cancelling the attack. Zoey's points dropped to...

"That's it, times up!" Marian announced. "And the winner moving on to the quarter finals... It's May!".

* * *

"I'm just going to the toilet." Serena told Ash, as they approached the pokemon centre. "Okay, I'm going to give Buizel to Nurse Joy, see you in a minute.". As they entered the pokemon centre, they both went in their own direction.

"That's it, times up." Marian announced, as the Wallace Cup was on the TV. "And the winner moving on to the quarter finals... It's May.".

"Well Pikachu, looks like May made." Ash told his starter as he approached Nurse Joy. Dawn was also at the front desk, collecting Bunneary after it won it's battle against a Wailmer.

"Surprised you care." Dawn commented in a harsh bitter tone, as she heard Ash's comment.

"Of course I care Dawn... May's my friend, just like you, and Brock and..." Ash was cut off.

"Yeah, you really care about friendship." Dawn cut him off, clearly being sarcastic. "Where's your girlfriend, finally let you off your leash?".

"What is your problem with Serena?" Ash asked.

"I'm not the one with a problem." Dawn replied. "Then again, I don't go out with someone I've known a whole five minutes.".

"Dawn..." Ash replied in a sigh. "I've known Serena longer then you could imagine... Longer then Pikachu.".

"Yeah right." Dawn replied turning her back, only to see Serena standing behind her. Ash didn't even notice her arrival.

"It's true, Dawn." Serena interjected. "I first met Ash when I was six years old, at Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp."...

* * *

"I knew I didn't want to come to camp." A six year old Serena cried as she wondered about a forest. Suddenly a nearby brush started shaking and Serena stepped back in fear, with her eyes glue waiting for the source to show it's self. Tripping over a rock, Serena fell back, hurting her leg. "MMMUUUMMMYYY!".

With her eyes filled with tears, she shuts them and just waits for the creature to finish her off. A Poliwag jumped out of the brush and looked at the crying girl with interest.

"Poliwag?" A six year old Ash shouted as he searched for the water type. Hearing that voice, Poliwag ran off, in hopes to avoid capture. Ash popped out of the brush and was going to call the water type again, but he spotted Serena first. He walked over to her. "Hey there... What's the matter?". Surprised at first, Serena looked up to see this boy around her own age talking to her.

"I hurt... My leg." Serena replied reluctantly.

"No problems, this will make it better." Ash pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the injured leg, while flashing Serena a reassuring smile.

"It... Still hurts..." Serena replied, clearly in pain.

"Don't worry." Ash replied as he leaned over her knee. "Feel better, feel better, right away.". Waving his hands over her knee like he was casting a spell, made Serena giggle, it was really sweet and cute that he was doing this. Ash stood up, and Serena tried to follow.

"I still... Can't get up." Serena cried as her eyes became watery again.

"Hey... Don't give up, until its over... Okay." Ash declared as he offered his hand to Serena. Hesitantly meeting him half way, Ash pulled Serena up, and they walked to the nurses office, hand in hand. Little did either of them know, both were developing feelings for each other...

* * *

Whilst explaining the story, Serena brought out the same handkerchief, and past it to Dawn too look at. Ash was really confused, so much so; that he didn't even listen to Serena's story. From how Dawn was talking before, it is like Serena is why the two girls are being so hostile towards him... 'Go out with someone I've known a whole five minutes', does that mean they think I'm like Brock and that has caused the problem... Or is it something else.

Dawn was feeling incredibly guilty, she has been horrible to Ash, and didn't even listen to his side. Sure, he shouldn't of hurt May like he did, but that wasn't deliberate, and she should've known Ash better then that.

Serena is just happy that she has got through to Dawn. She would hate to be the reason Ash broke apart from his friends, and really wants to get to know both girls better. Now all they have left is May.

Unknown to the trio, Brock was within ear shot of the whole story, the tough pokemon breeder had to whip a tear from his eye, as he heard 'the most beautiful story ever', according to him.

* * *

 ** _Reply to Reviews:_**

Amourshippingfan : _Thanks, all the support_ _helps_

Guest : _Thank, I will keep it up_

D.J. Scales _: Thanks, I want Serena to have an idea of Paul before she met Ash, and I always liked Roserade_

Guest _: Thanks, all the support helps_

Guest _: Thank you_

Korrasami 88 _: Question... Why come on to an AMOURSHIPPING story, and promote Poke-shipping? It makes no sense, just go to a Poke-shipping story_


	4. The Truth and Resolution

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Let's see what happens when Ash learns about May feelings and things get emotional._**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! If I did, Serena would be in Alola**_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: The Truth and Resolution_

"I'm sorry." Dawn muttered after listening to the story.

"It's okay." Serena replied with a warm smile.

"But Dawn... What is the issue?" Ash asked.

"You really don't know?" Dawn asked.

"I wish I did." Ash replied.

"It's for May to tell you." Dawn replied. "But just know I was only mad because I thought you were being spiteful.".

"Did you honestly think I would do something like that after everything we've been through?" Ash asked.

"It was more of a case of jumping to conclusions." Dawn replied with a sheepish smile. "Can you forgive me?".

"Yeah... Of course." Ash replied and held his hand out. Dawn saw the gesture and replied with a friendly high five.

"Hey Dawn... Can we start over?" Serena asked.

"Sure..." Dawn replied and the two girls shared a friendly hug. Unfortunately, the pokemon centre doors opened, and Zoey and May walked in to see the two girls. May became angry, if it wasn't bad enough seeing Ash and Serena together, it seems like Dawn has turned on her.

"May... Calm down." Zoey spoke trying to calm the Hoenn native down, but it wasn't working. Hearing her name, made everyone turn to the duo. May stemmed her tears and put on a brave face. Walking up to Dawn.

"I thought you was my friend." May sternly told the Sinnoh native. She then turned around and ran out as tears began to run down her face. Dawn was really upset, sure, just because she knows Ash hasn't done anything wrong, doesn't mean that would hurt May.

"What is up with her?" Ash asked clearly not knowing the truth.

"Ash... You should go and talk with her." Zoey told the raven haired boy.

"But... What will I say?" Ash asked. "I don't even know why she's acting like this.".

"You may not know Ash, but you are the only one who can solve this." Zoey replied, and Dawn nodded in agreement. "And with you as her opponent in the next round, if it isn't sorted, she won't be able to focus properly.".

"Okay guys, I'll go." Ash replied and ran out after the hoenn native. Pikachu jumped onto Serena's shoulder.

* * *

In the park, near the lake, May was sat on a bench, over looking the water landmark. Her head is in her hands, in floods of tears. The boy she loves has got a girlfriend, and Serena... She so... Nice and kind and caring and pretty... What does she have?... Three ribbons... Maybe she should just...

"Hey May." Ash spoke as he stood behind her. Surprised by his appearance, May looked shocked, before turning back to the lake.

"Go away Ash." May half demanded, half pleaded. Ash sighed, she is clearly upset... It started when she met Serena... But what has Serena done? She's nice, and kind and caring and... It hit Ash like a truck, taking a deep breath, he walked in front of May and bent down, so they were at eye level.

"May... May, please look at me." Ash pleaded. May took a deep breath and looked into Ash's eyes. Despite all the pain he's caused her, she still loves him. "May... I think I know what's going on... But I need too hear you say it.".

"Say what?" May asked trying to act oblivious. Ash sighed and squeezed her hands for reassurance, May blushed at the action, as it is the first time she has actually held Ash's hand.

"May... Did you... Like... Me?" Ash asked slowly. May couldn't bring herself to say it, and only nodded in response. "... I'm sorry.".

"Your sorry?" May questioned, clearly not expecting the answer.

"Yeah... I'm sorry because I never wanted to hurt you... Or anyone." Ash replied.

"You mean like making me think your dense and easy pickings." May snarled.

"I only acted to dense, to prevent this situation." Ash replied.

"What do you mean?" May asked. Ash explained how he met Serena at the summer camp.

"I've loved Serena since I was six... When on the journey, I've always been searching for her." Ash explained. "I acted dense as I knew I wouldn't fall for anyone else, and I thought no female would fall for a dense idiot... So acting that way was meant to stop this, before it went to far.". May listened to every word, and as he finished, she jumped and gave him a hug, which he returned. She now understands, the truth behind what's happened.

"Thank you, Ash." May whispered.

"It's okay..." Ash replied as the hug ended. "Friends?". May accepted his hand shake.

"Friends." May replied.

* * *

Now Ash and May have made up, just before their battle to see who will make it too the final of the Wallace Cup. Serena and Dawn have sorted their differences and the story is coming to an end... (P.S. I might make a squeal showing the groups adventure through Sinnoh, with Serena in the group... MIGHT!).

* * *

 ** _Reply to Reviews:_**

Willow The Wisp : _Thanks, glad you like it. Sorry for the grammar, but I will try harder. As for longer chapters, this is a small side project so the length won't increase too much, sorry, which is also why it may seemed rushed._

Guest : _Thank... I don't know about the book being famous though._

Ahmed _: Thanks... And Your Welcome._

Amourshippingfan : Thanks, all the support helps

Guest : I feel like I have seen that review before... Thanks, anyway.

D.J. Scales : Thanks, and probably, having a side project has helped in my writing for JOAPM, so it seems like continuing the story would be good.

KevinTheBest34 : Thanks


	5. Ash VS May: Friends till the end

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Now the drama's over, lets see who will move onto the finals of the Wallace Cup. I hope you like the match up. FYI, this chapter took so long because of a combination of J.O.A.P.M (as Chapters 38 and 39, have took most of my attention), and Zelda: Breath of the Wild._**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! If I did, Heracross would be the mascot**_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Ash VS May: Friends Till The End_

Walking back after making amends with May, Ash was passing by the lake. The same spot where he reunited with Serena a few days back. Stopping for a moment, his mind was running over his journey so far, and he came to the point where he reunited with Serena. Some might say its mad, searching a planet for one girl, but that is what love will make you do... And if anyone has the willpower to follow through it's...

Suddenly, a sort of see through shadow shot out of the water, it floated around in front of Ash's face. Whatever the creature is, it moved dangerously close to Ash's face, but it wasn't threatening him. It was more like a child, investigate a new friend. Ash let out a sneeze, which startled the creature, who dived back into the lake. Ash was confused, whatever that thing was, it was like a ghost, there, but not. Like it contained a great power, but also like a child. Like it was crying out for help, but also wanted to play.

"What was that?" Ash asked himself, before deciding to push it to the back of his mind, and walked back to Serena at the pokemon centre.

* * *

"So you and May are good now?" Serena asked after hearing about what happened when he went after her. The two of them were cuddling in bed, talking about the days events.

"Yeah..." Ash muttered sadly.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked as she looked up to him.

"It's just... I never wanted to hurt anyone like that." Ash replied as he stroked her hair.

"Cheer up, it's not your fault." Serena told him. Then she lifted her head slightly to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You can't control other people's feelings.". Ash smiled at his girlfriend. He returned the peck on her forehead as she snuggled into him more.

"Thanks, Serena. Your the best." Ash replied gratefully.

"Hehehe, your welcome." Serena giggled with a blush.

"So... How did it go with Dawn, Brock and Zoey?" Ash asked.

"First Brock went crazy when he saw Nurse and this pokemon that my pokedex said was a Croagunk, pulled him away." Serena explained, then had a fit of giggles. "That was kind of funny.".

"Yeah... Brock does that whenever he sees a pretty girl." Ash replied. Serena smirked inwardly.

"So your saying Nurse Joy is pretty?" Serena asked with a fake pout, pretending to be upset. Ash had a massive sweat drop as he realised he put his foot in it.

"I-I mean... No. No, girl is pretty other then you." Ash hastily replied, flustered, as they both sat up. Serena couldn't keep up the act and burst out laughing. Ash became even more flustered and couldn't string together an understandable sentence.

Serena shut Ash up, and calmed him down, by snaking her arms around his neck and pushing their lips together. At first, Ash was surprised, as he thought he was in trouble with her, but after five seconds, he relaxed and returned the kiss. After a couple of minutes, the two broke apart.

"I know what you meant." Serena reassured and gave him a hug.

"Good..." Ash breathed out, as he returned the hug. "... So, what happened after Croagunk took Brock away?".

"Me, Dawn and Zoey just sat around talking." Serena replied. "Turns out me and Dawn have a lot in common.".

"Really?" Ash replied with a sweat drop. Why does he feel like he just opened a door he would prefer to keep shut.

"Yeah, we both like fashion. And have really similar tastes. And..." Serena went on about the topic while Ash was asking himself why he opened his mouth. It wasn't long until they fell asleep...

* * *

"On my right, it's Ash. On my left, it's May. Five minutes on the clock... Begin." Marian announced.

"Sceptile, I choose you." Ash shouted as he released his battle hungry hoenn grass type. Landing on the field, he wore his signature arrogant smirk and put a twig in his mouth.

"Tile." Sceptile let out a battle cry as he prepared for the upcoming fight.

"Blaziken, take the stage." May shouted as she released her water starter. Seeing his old friend, Blaziken smile, ready for the rematch and entered a battle stance.

Dawn pulled out her pokedex and scanned the two pokemon:

 _Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grovyle. The seeds growing on Sceptile's back are brimming with vitamins that can revitalise trees._

 _Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken. Flames surround to come out of its wrists, making its punches extremely damaging and dangerous._

* * *

 _Ash VS May:_

"Start of with Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted. The blades on Sceptile's arms glew and grew, then the grass type shot across the water at a high speed, making some fly up. May's points dropped to 95.

"High Jump Kick, Blaziken." May countered. Blaziken jumped high in the air, dodging Sceptile's leaf blade. Ash's points dropped to 90. Blaziken came falling, foot first towards Sceptile.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. With impressive speed, Sceptile slide out of the way, and Blaziken crashed into the floor. May's points dropped to 80. "Bullet Seed!". Sceptile fire a barge of little bullets at Blaziken.

"Blaze Kick!" May shouted. Blaziken's foot caught on fire and the fire type used it to block the Bullet Seed, making the grass type attack, usesless. Ash's points dropped to 75. "Quick Attack!". Blaziken shot up and hit Sceptile before either Ash or Sceptile could respond. Ash's points drop to 70.

"Quick Attack into Leaf Blade!" Ash shoted. Sceptile quickly recovered from Blaziken's hit, then shot towards Blaziken with Leaf Blade, which struck Blaziken in the knee. Blaziken fell over. May's points dropped to 65.

"Fire Spin!" May Shouted. Before Sceptile could escape, Blaziken looked up and unleashed a close ranged fire spin. Ash's points dropped to 55.

"Escape with Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted. Sceptile ignored the flames and jumped while cutting through the fire spin, making the grass type look cool, and cancelling Blaziken's attack. May's points dropped to 55.

"High Jump Kick!" May shouted. Blaziken jumped up towards her opponent.

"Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted. Sceptile began the fall towards his opponent, Leaf Blade first. The two collided. and a cloud of dust surrounded them. One of the pokemon fell on it's back with the other one standing over it. The one on its back wasn't knocked out, far from it. The clock stopped.

"And the winner of the final top 4 battle is... It's May!" Marian announced. Blaziken jumped back, next to his trainer, while Ash ran over to his grass type and helped him up. Sceptile could still battle, but he isn't experienced in contests like May is.

* * *

"Don't worry, buddy." Ash told him. "I know in a regular battle you can stand up to legendary pokemon. This was just for fun, and besides, what would we do if we won the aqua ribbon?".

"Sceptile." Sceptile replied as he gave his trainer an arrogant smirk, and the two of them walked off stage together. Down the corridor before they met the other's Ash had to ask.

"Sceptile... How's it going with Bayleaf?" Ash asked with a cheeky smile.

"Tile!" Sceptile turned his head away, but not fast enough as Ash could see a hint of pinkness in his cheeks.

Returning to the lobby, Ash was first met by Serena who wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss, but only a quick peck.

"Ash, that was amazing." Serena exclaimed. "I didn't know you had a Sceptile... And I didn't know it was so strong.". Sceptile looked at the girl hugging his trainer, he may be modest, but being called strong is a good feeling... And the way she greeted Ash, well, the grass type can get Ash back for that Bayleaf comment.

"Scep, Sceptile." Sceptile smirked at his trainer. Ash blushed. He may not understand what Sceptile said, but he knows all his pokemon well enough to get what their on about. Ash narrowed his eyes towards the grass type, whilst slightly blushing.

"Touche." Ash replied. "Serena, this is Sceptile. The grass type I met in Hoenn. Sceptile, this is Serena. My girlfriend.".

"Hehehe, it's nice to meet you." Serena giggled, as she shook his hand.

"Tile." Sceptile replied, before going over to a wall, and putting his twig in his mouth. Serena pouted. "Did I do something wrong?".

"No Serena. Sceptile just isn't one for, people." Ash replied as he rubbed her back in a comforting manor. "When on the road, he would rather be alone at the top of a tree rather then socialise with any of my other pokemon.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah... He's really nice, and strong too." Ash replied. "He's just not a people pokemon.".

"Okay then." Serena replied and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

May came around the corner to the lobby, and saw the couple, clenching her fist, she took a deep breath. She knows now that Ash has always been in love with Serena, and he never actually wanted to hurt her. Although she understands his feelings, that doesn't mean she has fully gotten over her own. She needs to remain calm, Serena seems nice, and she doesn't want her feelings to stop her from making another friend, or ruining her friendship with Ash

Serena noticed May approach them and ended the embrace. From what Ash said, it must be hard enough for May without her being all over him in front of her, she may not know how May is feeling, but she can guess, by imagining that Ash didn't return her feelings, and right now, May will need all the support she can get.

Ash turned to ask Serena what the problem was, but spotted May approaching, and figured it out for himself. He does feel bad for May, he never wanted to hurt anyone. That was why when he first started travelling he planned for it to be just himself and his pokemon. Then he met Misty, borrowed her bike which Pikachu later fried and to adjust to the situation, came up with the dense act. He also met Brock, and having another male on the team made things a lot easier.

"Hey May, good battle." Ash greeted his friend.

"Thanks Ash." May replied.

"Now it's you and me in the finals." Dawn told her new friend.

"Yeah... Let's make it a battle to remember." May replied as the two females stared each other down, filled with a flame of passion.

"And you can leave the cheering to us." Ash butted in, as he gestured to himself, Serena, Brock and Zoey.

"So Ash... Who are you cheering for?" Dawn asked. Ash stopped for a moment before replying.

"I'll just cheer extra loud for both of you." Ash replied, with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin.

* * *

 _ **Reply to Reviews**_

Amourshippingfan : _Thanks, all the support helps_

Pokemonmeat : _That makes for the best drama_

KevinTheBest34 : _Yes, I will do a sequel once the Wallace Cup is over_

Guest : _Thanks_

D. J. Scales : _This chapter is up next_

Tenzalucard123 : _Is this better?_


	6. May VS Dawn & Goodbye

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Now time for the final of the Wallace Cup, this will pretty much match the cannon as I have no reason to change it. May is cool with Ash and Serena, and I've decided to make this the last chapter and combined two of them, to finish this project early... Also, I've tried the reply to reviews in the chapter for this project, but I don't really like it this way, so in the future I shall just reply to them like I do with J.O.A.P.M._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! If I did, then I would have found a Phanpy... (Please tell me you get the reference)_**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: May VS Dawn & Goodbye_

"So, we have been here, at Lake Valour for the last 3 days of no-stop action." Marian announced. "And now it's time for the final round. First, a quick word from Wallace.".

"I just want to thank all the wonderful coordinator's for truly making this competition an astound success, and wish both our final competitors the best in their final battle." Wallace announced, followed by a massive cheer by the crowd.

"Now it's time for the start of the end... On my left, it's Dawn. And on my right, it's May!" Marian announced. Both girls ran out on stage. "Five minutes on the clock... And begin!".

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May shouted as her eeveelution landed on the battlefield, entering a battle stance.

"Piplup, Spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she released her starter, who landed on a platform, and entered a battle stance. Serena pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the two Pokemon:

 _Glaceon, The Fresh Snow Pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles._

 _Piplup, The Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high._

* * *

 _May VS Dawn:_

"Bubble beam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup jumped into the air, and unleashed a barrage of glimmering bubbles towards the ice type eeveelution.

"Icy wind!" May countered. Glaceon opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful breath, which froze the bubbles. The bubbles popped and the water left behind seemed to make Glaceon shine. Dawn's points dropped to 85.

"And May takes an early lead by using Dawn's attack." Marian announced.

"Now lets keep it up." May replied, confidently. "Glaceon, Shadow ball.". Glaceon jumped into the air, and fired a Shadow Ball at Piplup, but Dawn was ready.

"Spin and throw the Shadow Ball!" Dawn shouted. Piplup jumped towards the ghost type attack, and spun. The Shadow Ball passed by Piplup. As the water type came to a stop, the Shadow Ball was practically in his flippers. Piplup returned the Shadow Ball back to Glaceon. May's points dropped to 85.

"Iron Tail!" May shouted. Glaceon's tail was coated in metal, and the ice type jumped into the air. The two attacks collided, and Iron Tail won out. Dawn's points dropped to 80, as the destroyed Shadow Ball made Glaceon glimmer like before.

"Peck, Piplup!" Dawn shouted. Piplup glided towards Glaceon, as the ice type landed back on the platform. Piplup collided with Glaceon, causing some damage. May's points dropped to 70. "Into the pool!". Piplup dived into the pool, as Glaceon recovered, to stop any counter attacks.

"Icy Wind on the pool, Glaceon." May instructed. Glaceon nodded and unleashed another Icy Wind which started to freeze the surface of the pool, with Piplup underneath.

"Now how will Dawn get out of this one?" Marian asked as Dawns points dropped to 65.

"Like this." Dawn replied. "Piplup, Whirlpool.". Piplup stopped under the water, as cracks began to appear on the ice. Suddenly, the entire pool was turned into a raging whirlpool, as the ice was destroyed. The platform Glaceon was on, was also dragged around it. May's points dropped to 45.

"Shadow Ball, and aim for the centre." May instructed. Glaceon formed another Shadow Ball and fired it too the centre of the pool. It hit Piplup, who went flying as a result. Dawn's points dropped to 50. "Icy Wind!".

Glaceon aimed an Icy Wind towards the airborne Piplup. Dawn's points dropped to 45.

"Peck!" Dawn shouted. Piplup started riding the wind down to Glaceon, landing another peck. Glaceon fainted with swirls in her eyes.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, which means... The winner is..." Marian announced as everyone looked towards the board. "Its Dawn!".

* * *

After Dawn was present with her ribbon, the two coordinators quickly got changed and the group spent their last night together celebrating both coordinator's efforts. It is currently early the next morning, and Ash, Serena, May, Dawn and Brock are stood on the port, with May's boat ready to board.

"Well guys, it's been... Something." May spoke, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah May..." Ash replied, not wanting to bring up the thing. "Guess this is, goodbye.". May tackled Ash in a hug. She knows that he doesn't return her feelings, but just doing that makes her feel better.

Ash, looks towards Serena, for guidance as what to do, he didn't want to return the hug, if it upset Serena, but he also didn't want to push May away when she clearly needs comfort. Serena nodded, saying it was okay to return the gesture. Ash slowly returned the hug.

After a moment, May released from the hug. As she did, it became evident that she had been crying in the hug. "Sorry about that.". May dried her eyes as she stepped back.

"Don't worry about it." Ash replied, with his typical toothy grin. May smiled, with a light blush, before turning to Serena.

"Last call for the ship back to Olivine City." A voice announced over the intercom.

"You take care of him." May instructed Serena.

"Hehehe, I will." Serena replied as she stepped next to Ash. "You can count on it.".

"Good, because if I find out you've hurt him, I will be over faster than an extreme speed." May replied, half joking. Serena smiled, getting what May was on about.

"I don't doubt." Serena replied. The two girls stared each other down, before both taking a step forward and entering their own hug. While they may have started as rivals, and on the wrong foot. In the end, they were able to make amends, and become good friends.

The boats horn went off...

"Well, I got to go." May replied as she ran onto the boat, with tears rolling down her face. While she understands Ash's feeling, and she has become friends with Serena, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt... Maybe she will have more luck back in Johto.

As the boat took off, Ash, Serena, Dawn and Brock were all calling out their goodbyes.

* * *

Now that Dawn has won the Wallace Cup, and the old friend has left again. While it may not have been the nicest of times whilst here, with May being heartbroken (unintentionally) by her crush, and the argument which took place as a result. Fortunately, they were able to sort out their problems and was able to save their friendship beforehand.

* * *

 ** _Reply to Reviews_**

Tenzalucard123: _Thanks_

Amourshippingfan: _Thanks_

Guest: _Thanks_

Auran Ketchum: _If you don't like it, don't read it. You can't say May is definitively better, it comes down to personal option._

 ** _Just because this story is complete, doesn't mean the Journey is over. The squeal story will be called; Serena in Sinnoh: DP Battle Dimensions. I hope you like it, see you next time... Hope you liked it._**


End file.
